Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector terminal as a part of an electric connector used for electrically connecting various devices equipped in an automobile to each other.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric connector includes a housing made of electrically insulating resin, and a plurality of male connector terminals made of metal. The male connector terminals are inserted into and kept in openings formed at the housing. The male connector terminals are inserted into female connector terminals of another electric terminal to thereby electrically connect the electric terminals to each other.
In order to reduce a force with which a male connector terminal is inserted into a female connector terminal, there has been suggested to use a plating capable of reducing the above-mentioned force.
FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view of the contact suggested in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H6 (1994)-13064.
The illustrated contact 72 is a part of a plug connector 70. The contact 72 includes a first portion 72c making contact with a receptacle contact, and a second portion 72b through which the contact 72 is soldered to another part. The first and second portions 72b and 72c are L-shaped. The first portion 72c is formed at a lower portion thereof with a raised portion 72d. A plug housing 71 centrally includes a central partition wall 71a, and is formed at opposite sides of the central partition wall 71a with holes 71b and grooves 71c. Each of the grooves 71c is continuous with each of the holes 71b. The first portion 72c of the contact 72 is inserted into the hole 71b and the groove 71c. Since the raised portion 72d projects in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the contacts 72 are arranged in a line, it is possible to avoid distortion caused in the housing 71 by the raised portion 72 from being concentrated in the direction in which the contacts 72 are arranged, ensuring that the housing 71 is not deformed, and the contact 72 can be surely soldered to another part through the second portion 72b. 
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of the contact suggested in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H4 (1992)-14865.
As illustrated in FIG. 16, a body 81 made of an electrically insulative material containing glass fibers therein is formed a plurality of holes 82, into each of which a contact 83 in the form of a plate is inserted. The contact 83 is formed at a surface facing an inner surface of the hole 82 with an area 81 in which grooves are formed. The grooves extend in a direction perpendicular to a direction 85 in which the contact 83 is inserted into the hole 82. Inserting the contact 83 into the hole 82, raised portions in the area 81 are ground by the glass fibers. Since only the raised portions in the area 81 are ground, there are not generated long metal burrs, and hence, it is possible to prevent generation of metal burrs when the contact 83 is inserted into the hole 82.
FIG. 17 is a perspective view of the connector terminal suggested in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-311044.
The illustrated connector terminal 90 is fabricated by pressing a flat metal plate, and includes a tab 91 to be inserted into a terminal of another connector, a base 92 continuous at one end thereof to the tab 91, and a pair of projections 93 extending from the other end of the base 92. The base 92 is defined by two pairs of outer surfaces 92a, 92c and 92b, 92d each facing each other. Two rectangular engagement pieces 91a and 91c are formed on the outer surfaces (upper and lower surfaces) 92a and 92c by partially cutting the base 92. The engagement piece 91a upwardly obliquely projects, and the engagement piece 91c downwardly obliquely projects. When the connector terminal 90 is inserted into an opening of a connector housing, the engagement pieces 91a and 91c are engaged with projections formed in the connector housing to thereby prevent the connector terminal 90 from being released out of the connector housing, ensuring that the connector terminal 90 can be surely kept to be held in the connector housing.
In the case that a male connector terminal is plated with such a metal that a force with which the male connector terminal is inserted into a female connector terminal of another electric connector can be reduced, there is caused a problem that a force with which a housing of an electric connector holds the male connector terminal may be reduced. In contrast, if the latter mentioned force is increased, there is caused a problem that an accuracy with which the male connector terminal is situated relative to a connector housing may be reduced.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, various solutions have been suggested. However, it is necessary to separately prepare a structure for increasing a force with which a housing of an electric connector holds a male connector terminal, and a structure for increasing an accuracy with which a male connector terminal is situated relative to a connector housing. In dependence on a terminal size, these two structures cannot be added to each other. Thus, presently the above-mentioned force and the above-mentioned accuracy cannot be concurrently provided to a connector terminal.
Though the conventional terminals illustrated in FIGS. 15 to 17 relate to a structure for inserting a connector terminal into an opening of a connector housing, similarly to the later-mentioned present invention, these conventional terminals cannot concurrently have the above-mentioned force and the above-mentioned accuracy.